i_started_this_wiki_because_i_couldfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters Jayden Thinks Are Hot
1) Shoulder Armour Wearing Boyfriends Section 1-A: Terra Terra is from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. He is also called by Jayden as: "my boyfriend", "terrable man" and "absolutely disgusting". Said character first started off as a character Jayden absolutely hated. It was partly due to his choice of outfit, and just overall demeanour. However, eventually, one night Jayden said "you know what?", to which Jayden's foster sibling quickly responded "you think Terra is hot". Due to this, an extreme infatuation was born. One of the things noticeable about him is that his personality and appearance is somewhat similar to that of Chrom's (see Section B). Section 1-B: Chrom Chrom is from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is also often referred to by Jayden as: "my husband", "trash lord loser" and "*disgusting sobbing*". Said character was immediately claimed as a husband as soon as Jayden started the Fire Emblem: Awakening demo. Thanks to the game's Pair-Up Support dynamic, Jayden was able to indulge oneself by marrying Chrom numerous times. So far, the only times Jayden had not married Chrom during a playthrough was when he played as the Male Avatar, which would was a sad time for him. 2) Characters Jayden identify with, but is also inexplicably attracted to Section 2-A: Axel Axel is from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and also appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Jayden has been identifying as said character for a long time (a few weeks), and sees them as one and the same. However, there is no deny that Axel is inexplicably attractive, and Jayden wouldn't deny a date with him at any time. Section 2-B: Robin Robin is from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Jayden sees this character as truly him, so wouldn't neccessarily date him, however, there is no deny that he is extremely attractive. 10/10 would date if it wasn't weird to date yourself. Though it is more common for Jayden to pair him up with Chrom, maybe due to self-indulgence, or because said pairing is so damn good. We will never know. 3) The one bad guy that is unarguably bad, but is extremely attractive: Xemnas Xemnas is an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts. However, he's pretty hot. Probably not dating material, but, y'know. The attraction to him was probably also Jayden's foster sibling's fault. Since he was involved in many Fuck, Marry, Kill games sent to him. It was also decided that he is rich for whatever reason, which is a huge plus. 4) Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog is a morally ambiguous character from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He's a hedgehog, so it's a little weird for Jayden to be attracted to him, but he's pretty hot, y'know? Jayden denies it, but he's a furry and this is the kind of thing furries are attracted to. Shadow's a pretty edgy character, and sort of an emo. But Jayden's also a lowkey emo, so it all works out, really.